


My Yandere Professor?

by MaxNightmare45015



Category: ASMR X Listener
Genre: F/M, NSFW, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxNightmare45015/pseuds/MaxNightmare45015
Summary: This is purely One-Shot and a fan submission to my new found favorite ASMR VA Azeru. And if you don't know who he is, I definitely recommend listening to his videos! You will not be disappointed! Anyways! I'll be leaving 2 links of the videos that inspired me to write this! I hope you enjoy them & this story just as much as I have!https/youtu.be/nSMEq8LKQdEhttps/youtu.be/OJlFTGQQNew
Kudos: 3





	My Yandere Professor?

**Author's Note:**

> **Caution!** The beginning is going to be SFW but about halfway it will start to be NSFW! There will be a bit of violence!

"Alexei! Did you do the homework for Professor Azeru?" Said a voice from behind.

She sighted and shook her head. "I couldn't figure it out.. He's gonna kill me!"

"Oh yeah." Her friend chuckled. "He's definitely gonna rip you a new one!"

"He already hates me.. " Alexei frowned and hugged her books. "Maybe I should just ditch?"

"Uhhhh I don't think you can.." Her friend gulped and hugged Alexei's arm.

"W..wait why?" She blinked and finally understand why her friend soon turned shy.

"Ladies.." Chuckled a playful voice. "The bells about to ring, you two should take your seats."

"Of course Professor Azeru!" Alexei smiled and dragged her friend inside the classroom.

Once they took their seats, Alexei let out a shaky breath. "Oh boy."

"That was scary." Her friend giggled and took out a notebook.

"You don't think he heard what I said right?"

"I'm sure he did. You know nothing escapes that great hearing of his."

She groaned and shook her head. Please let me survive today...

"Before we begin class, please pass your homework to Alexei." He said and turned his gaze on her.

She stiffened up and bit her lip nervously. And so it starts..

"When you have all of them, be a dear and bring them to me." He said and picked up his book.

She breathed deeply and picked up the papers, standing up. She made her way to his desk and places the homework in the center.

"I hope to see you're work in there also Alexei." He chuckled and smiled at her.

She felt a shiver run down her back and gave a small nod. Even though she didn't do it..

"Brutal hun." Whispered her friend as she sat down. "He called you out.."

"I know!" She mumbled and laid her head down on the desk.

"There were at least seven assassination attempts on Queen Victoria; who can tell me the most well known to try and assassinate the Queen?" Asked the Professor as he turned the page.

Soon there was hands being raised to answer. He grinned to see that Alexei still had her head down.

"Miss. Nickolaev?" He said and closed the book.

She lifted her head up a bit. "I uh.. didn't raise my hand." She mumbled.

"I know you didn't." He smiled. "I still want to see you participate."

"Umm." She hummed. "I don't know his name, I just know that people thought he was crazy and never went on trial for it?"

"Close enough, please pay attention instead of having your head down." He chuckled.

She felt her face get hot as some of her classmates started to laugh. The rest of the period seem to go by in a blur.

"That's all for this morning. Enjoy the rest of your day." He said and placed the book back down.

"Let's hurry the hell up!" She told her and started to push her friend towards the door.

"Alexei a word." He said before she was fully out the door. "We need to talk."

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_ She thought and sighted. She stepped back inside.

"Close the door will you."

She nodded and closed the door behind her. "I'm gonna be late for my next class.."

"Don't you worry. I'll write a note." He smiled. "But answer me this.. I've started to notice that you haven't been turning in your assignments lately."

"I don't know what to say.."She gulped nervously.

"Is it just for my class.. or for every Professor you have?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.

"M..mainly just you.." She mumbled.

"Why is that?"

She breathed in deeply. "You make me look and feel like a complete idiot when I'm here! Every chance you get!"

"That wasn't my intention.. I know you can do better."

"So humiliating me is your way of helping? Thanks for the help!" She snorted and felt her face get hot again.

By the time she realized he was standing in front of her. She got scared and pressed her back against the door. Instead of responding she felt his hand cup her face and squeezing her cheeks hard.

He forced her back against the door. She yelped in surprise. He was way to close! It was causing her to have a horrible, yet confusing feeling deep in her stomach.

"I can fail you, you know?" He whispered, his face inches from hers.

She froze in fear but quickly shook it off. "Then _fucking_ do it!" She hissed through gritted teeth.

"You defiant little _brat_." He growled and let go of her face. "Get out, you're already late for your next class."

Without a word she quickly opened the door as fast as she could and ran down the hall. That was the scariest yet thrilling experience ever to happen to her. She couldn't help but stop and touch her face where he held her. She could still feel it.

"What a strange feeling.." She murmured.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

"Alright class, that's it for today's lesson." The Professor said and put down the marker. "Enjoy the rest of your day." He told his students. He had soon started to noticed that Alexei seemed to be missing again.

And it wasn't just for his class, it was for everyone of her classes. None of the other professors seemed to have seen her on campus. He's tried to contact her through email, as he sent her the assignments so that she wouldn't be behind. The first week she responded until the second week started the emails stopped. For some reason it bothered him a bit.

"How odd." He mumbled to himself. Before he forgot he quickly stopped her best friend from leaving.

She blinked a bit in surprise. "Y..yeah teach?"

"Sabrina." He smiled at her. "Have you talked to Alexei lately?"

"Alexei?" She raised an eyebrow. "I have.. she's been sick lately." She said and shifted her weight on one foot to the other. "She said she's sorry for missing class.. but she doesn't want to spread her cold to everyone else."

He smiled got a bit bigger as he came closer to her. "Are you being honest with me Rina?"

"Yes sir!" She gulped nervously. "I wouldn't lie to you.."

"Then how come she isn't in her dorm?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"She went back home to her parents house.."

"Did she now.." He hummed. "Where is her parents house?"

"Oh uh." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I don't feel comfortable saying.."

"Awe." He pouted and gently took her hand. "Sweetheart." He purred softly with a playful smile on his lips. "I mean no ill will, I'm only concerned for her too, you understand that." He said sweetly and gently planted a kiss on her hand.

Sabrina blushed a bright red and bit her lip. "F..fine!" She gave in and wrote down Alexei's address for him. "You didn't get it from me!"

"It will be our little secret." He winked at her.

She yelped and scurried away quickly. He chuckled some and sighed happily . He knew he should feel bad for manipulating Sabrina the way he did.. but it was just so easy. A lot easier than expected.

"My little Alexei.." He smiled. "Why must you hide from me."

* * *

**Alexei's House**

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!** _

She yelped in surprise and fell off the couch. She groaned a bit and rubbed her side. Who the hell was knocking so loudly?!

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!** _

Whoever was at the door must of really wanted her attention. She shook her head and stood up. She walked to door and yawned.

"Calm down! I heard you the first time!" She shouted and opened the door. "Who the he-" Before she finished her sentence, someone had shoved her back inside her house. She fell backwards and gasped. Everything happened so fast.

"Interesting choice in wardrobe." Chuckled a voice.

She yelped and tried to cover herself up with her hands. She wasn't expecting anyone to force themselves into her house, so she didn't put much thought into her clothes.."I..I'm home.. and their comfy.." She mumbled, pulling down her booty shortsa bit.

She looked up slowly and her eyes grew wide. Standing in front of her was her professor. She had to be having a nightmare! She rubbed her eyes, but it didn't help. He was still there.

"You know." He chuckled and took a step forward. "Seeing you on the floor like that is a great look for you Alexei." He said and crouched down to her level.

She started to blush a bit. "Why are you here?"

"You haven't been to class lately.. why is that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um." She gulped nervously. "I got sick.. and I didn't want to get anyone else sick.. so I came back home to get better." She explained in a small voice.

"Why do I feel like you're lying to me."

"I'm not!" She shouted. Wait? Why was she explaining herself to him?! She felt her face get hot, not from embarrassment but from anger.

He grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him. She yelped when she came face to face with him. Instead of answering he grabbed her by her throat and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me." He growled and tightened his grip a bit.

She gasped and gripped his hand. _What the hell is going on?!_ She thought desperately.

"We aren't on the campus my dear." He grinned mischievously. "You're completely at my mercy."

"Let go of me!" She hissed.

"I don't think that's what you want me to do." He said and squeezed her throat a bit harder. He could feel her heart beat race against his fingers.

She felt the tears start to form around the corners of her eyes. She didn't think he was so strong! She had to think of something fast, cause if not she was sure to pass out.

"Please let go!" She gasped. "You're hurting me!"

He let her go and watched her gasping for air. She coughed a bit and wipes the spit from off her chin.

"Hmm." He purred. "What a lewd face your making Alexei."

"You sociopath!" She spat in disgust.

He leaned forward and gripped her wrist. "If only you really knew." He grinned and loosened his tie with his other free hand.

He sat back and pulled her onto his lap. She yelped in surprise as she straddled his waist.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

He grinned and ran his hand up her back. She shivered a bit and blushed even more. What game was he playing at?! And why was she somewhat enjoying it..

"I'll tell you what the hell I'm doing." He said and grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back.

She cried out loudly and gripped his shoulders.

"I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago." He said softly and leaned up to the base of her neck. He gently ran the tip of his tongue up the sides of her throat.

She shuddered a bit. "I don't under- aahh!" She cried out as he sank his teeth into her neck.

He pulled her closer, until her body was pressed up against his. He could feel her start to tremble in his arms, which excited him even more. He sank his teeth a little deeper making sure when he pulled back there would be a visible mark.

"Mmnh!" She whimpered and started shaking. If he didn't let go soon it's going to leave a terrible mark.

He chuckled into her skin and slowly pulled back, licking the bite mark. "What wonderful sounds your making." He teased her softly. "I wonder what other sounds your capable of making..?"

"Noises you'll never get to hear!" She panted softly and winced a bit as he pulled her hair again.

"Really now." He grinned. "Then how about a game?"

"G..game? What kind of game?"

"Let's see how far you can go without making any noises." He said as he planted soft kisses on her neck.

"What's on the line?" She shuddered more and bit her lip.

"You win, I'll turn all your failing grades to passing and even get with the other professors to do the same as a added bonus."

"Huh." She breathed and quickly winced as he bit her again. She couldn't focus with him biting and licking afterwards. But that prize was promising.. it would get her parents off her back for awhile. But if she lost..? That's what worried her. "And if I don't win?"

He grinned mischievously. "You'll be mine.. I was planning on doing it anyways with another method.. but this way is so much funner."

She chuckled a bit and felt him pull on her hair again. "I won't _belong_ to you!" She growled.

"Still defiant as ever." He grinned and let go of her hair. "Lets hope you still have that attitude when I'm done with you."

He undid his tie slowly with that mischievous look on his face. She couldn't help but shudder in anticipation. But she was determined to not get outdone by him. Because she would not live this down if she lost.

"Turn around and get on all fours for me."

"Fine." She said and got up from his lap, and turned around. She breathed in deeply and got on all fours. Thank god that he couldn't see her face anymore! She couldn't help but feel completely embarrassed in this position. _Stop it! Your damn pride is on the line!_ She thought and shook it off.

"Lean down and lift your hips up high for me." He purred and licked his lips.

She blushed even more and did what he said. Next thing she knew he took her hands and held them behind her back. She yelped as she felt her cheek hit the coke floor. "You didn't say you were gonna tie my hands together!"

"Just so you don't cheat." He teased and used his tie to bound her hands together. "Should I take it as a submission?"

She felt her eyebrow twitch a bit and gritted her teeth. "I'll never submit to you!" She spat in disgust. "I can take whatever you dish out!"

"Your voice doesn't sound too confident." He grinned and used his knee to push her thighs apart. "I'll make you eat those words my dear." He said and reached for his briefcase. He came fully prepared and was going to break Alexei's defiance once and for all.

He pulled out a blindfold and covered her eyes. She shuddered more and breathed in deeply. She wasn't expecting him to go this far. At this point she didn't know what else to expect. And as she thought it just got worse. She felt him rip her tub top from behind, exposing her bareback. She shrieked.

"Don't you dare drop your hips." He said and spanked her gently.

"Mmh!" She groaned softly and bit her lip.

"What a sight." He hummed as he slowly rubbed her ass and gave another hard smack.

_Fuck!_ She thought desperately and tried to keep her voice down. Soon she felt his hand spank her again, this a bit harder than the last. Her hips started to shake and she tried to press her thighs together.

"Nuh uh uh." He said and gripped her thighs. He gently pinched the inside of her thighs until she spread them apart again. "I said no cheating." He said and gave another hard smack.

She sucked in a breath and felt tears start to form around the corner of her eyes. Thank god for the blindfold..

"Hm you're holding out better than I thought." He said and slowly rubbed her thigh. "Which means I need to step up my game a bit."

He was going a bit too easy, now it was time to bring the pain. Especially if he wanted to break Alexei. He could feel that she was close to caving in. The way that her knees buckled after every spank, the shaky breaths. The tears that she was sure he couldn't see but could see plain as day.

"If you can get through this than I'll be equally impressed." He smiled and took out a candle and a lighter.

She gave a slight jump when she heard the sound of the lighter. Soon she started to feel the heat from the flame close to her skin. She yelped and squirmed a bit to get away. He chuckled and did it again. Just watching her try to get away from the flame, was entertaining. Especially the way she shy's away from the flame the moment it comes close.

"I didn't realize you were such a sadist." She laughed a bit. But maybe she shouldn't have laughed because she soon felt a burning sensation on the base of her back. She flinched and twisted a bit to the side, gasping.

"I was sure you'd break." He chuckled softly. "Or did you enjoy that?" He raised an eyebrow and dripped more wax onto her back.

"Fuck!" She gasped and froze. _Oh no no no._ She thought desperately. She banged her knee against the floor.

His grinned got wider as he dripped more wax onto her redden back. She cried out louder and struggled to get loose. Now she was completely at his mercy. Even more now that she lost the wager.

"Looks like." He started off, putting down the candle and slowly got on top of her. "You're mine now Alexei." He whispered into her ear and grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her head back.

She started to tremble in fear. "Why me?"

"I like defiant little brats like you. I like them even more when I eventually break them down." He said softly, gripped her hair tighter. "You're going to make an amazing pet ." He purred into her ear. "With the right training."

"Training?" She gasped and bit her lip.

"Yes pet." He gently breathed into her ear and bit her lobe. "And all you have to say is one little word."

"Master." She breathed.

"That's right." He smiled. "Now let's continue the lesson upstairs."


End file.
